


Under The Moon Light

by Teenager_Imagination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, POV Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenager_Imagination/pseuds/Teenager_Imagination
Summary: Dal testo:"Avevo cinque anni, quando tutto il mio innocente e sicuro mondo venne distrutto.Se solo non fossi andato lì,-...- a quest'ora sarei ancora una persona felice e tranquilla.Ricordo tutto come se fosse accaduto ieri. -.....- I suoi occhi erano neri come la pece, -.....- Avevo paura.





	

Avevo cinque anni, quando tutto il mio innocente e sicuro mondo venne distrutto.  
Ricordo che quella sera mia madre non voleva che stessi nei pressi del bosco, dov'ero solito giocare, ma non ci badai molto. Ero abituato a quel posto, mi piaceva il silenzio che regnava li. Sentivo solo ogni tanto il fruscio delle foglie spostate dal vento. Ma quella sera lei aveva ragione.  
Se solo non fossi andato lì, a cercare la mia vecchia e sgonfia palla, a quest'ora sarei ancora una persona felice e tranquilla.  
Invece testardo e capriccioso com'ero, andai nel bosco.  
Era già tardi, mia madre preparava la cena, io ero in giardino con la palla; attendevo l'arrivo di mio padre dal lavoro. Mi piaceva aspettarlo fuori, così salutava prima me e andavamo insieme dalla mamma.  
Facevo rimbalzare la palla contro una parete della casa, ma a un certo punto, la lanciai troppo forte, tanto che rimbalzo sul muro e, invece di finire ancora tra le mie mani, mi sorpassò e fini fuori dalla staccionata.  
Senza farmi vedere, saltai la ringhiera e andai alla ricerca della mia palla.  
Si era fermata sotto un albero, poco lontano dall'entrata del bosco, tranquillo mi avvicinai per prenderla. Accadde tutto in un attimo.  
Ricordo tutto come se fosse accaduto ieri.  
Mi ero chinato per prendere la palla, la rigiravo tra le mie mani, quando la luce creata dai raggi della luna vennero oscurati da una figura.  
Ebbi solo il tempo di girarmi e vedere rapidamente con terrore QUELLA creatura.  
Venni bloccato da due forti mani ricoperte di peli contro il tronco dell'albero. I suoi occhi erano neri come la pece, dalla sua bocca colava una viscosa sostanza e i suoi denti erano sporchi di sangue.  
Sapevo che era sangue.  
Aveva lo stesso odore ferroso, di quando cadevo e mi facevo male al ginocchio.  
Tremavo, sentivo il suo fiato sul mio volto. Avevo paura.  
In quel momento mi pentì di non aver dato ascolto a mia madre.  
Subito dopo, sentì una forte fitta tra la mia spalla e il collo, e quel odore di sangue aumento ancora di più.  
Alzai il volto verso la luna, sperando che la mia fine arrivasse rapida, così da placare quel dolore che si stava diffondendo nel mio corpo come lava incandescente.  
E capì perché la mamma non voleva che uscissi quella notte.  
C'era la luna piena.  
La notte in cui alcune persone normali si trasformavano in creature assetate di sangue e distruzione, da ciò che mi avevano raccontato.  
Sentivo ancora quel dolore lancinante diffondersi nel mio corpo anche quando quell'essere si staccò da me. Potrei giurare di averlo visto sorridere, mentre io rimasi lì, su quella terra sporca, a contorcermi e ad ammirare la mia tanto amata luna, non sapendo che, da quel momento in poi, avrei iniziato ad odiarla.  
Il dolore mi bruciava ogni ogni singolo muscolo del corpo, lo sentivo risalire fino alla testa, tanto da farmela pulsare come se stesse per scoppiarmi; dopo di che, ancora osservando quella mia unica amica rimasta, in quella buia notte, la mia vista si appannò e le palpebre si chiusero.  
Poi sentì solo dolore, in una maniera talmente tanto forte, che continuava a invadere il mio corpo, fino a non farmi più capire se ero vivo e sofferente, oppure morto in preda all'inferno a cui ero destinato.  
Quello che ancora non sapevo però, era che da quella notte, avrei veramente vissuto in un girone infernale.

Quando mi risvegliai ero ancora nel bosco. In un primo momento non mi ricordai perché ero lì ma, quando provai ad alzarmi, una fitta alla spalla mi fece ricordare tutto.  
La palla, il bosco, la luna, il lupo e il morso.  
Rapido andai a toccare la spalla, ma non c'era segno dell accaduto, ero solo sporco del mio stesso sangue.  
Titubante provai ad alzarmi, ma le mie gambe non mi reggevano in piedi, la testa mi girava e un senso di nausea comincio a farsi largo in me. Dopo vari tentativi ci riuscì.  
Con la palla tra le mani, mi avviai verso casa, ma era tutto strano.  
Mi guardavo intorno come se non avessi mai visto quel luogo.  
I colori erano più accessi e luminosi, percepivo il suono degli zoccoli dei cervi, e sentivo molto più forte l'odore delle foglie e della terra bagnata.  
Era tutto così stranamente nuovo, che mi sorpresi di non averci mai fatto caso.  
Quando arrivai a casa, la trovai vuota. Ero da solo.  
Mia madre non usciva mai, era sempre a casa, mio padre sicuramente era a lavoro.  
Non ricordo quanto rimasi fermo lì a constatare che la casa fosse vuota, però non molto dopo entrarono entrambi i miei genitori, con i volti stanchi, le occhiaie e l'aria preoccupata.  
Mia madre fu la prima a vedermi, io ero ancora fermo al centro del salotto.  
Lei, con le lacrime agli occhi, mi venne incontro e mi strinse tra le sue braccia, scoppiando a piangere. Poco dopo anche mio padre, dopo aver avvertito qualcuno tramite gufo.  
I miei genitori mi guardavano preoccupati, mi stringevano e controllavano che non fossi ferito.  
Continuavano a chiedermi dove mi ero nascosto, e quando gli domandai il perché di quelle domande, loro mi sorpresero dicendo che ero sparito per due giorni.  
Ero rimasto privo di conoscenza, per due giorni, dentro il bosco.  
Dopo vari controlli, a cui fui sottoposto dai miei genitori, furono felici di constatare che stavo bene, che non avevo nessuna malattia ed ero sano. Ne erano talmente sicuri che iniziai a crederci anch'io, arrivando a convincermi che, forse, era stato frutto della mia immaginazione. Se solo non fosse per quel piccolo segno sulla spalla, beh, ci avrei creduto volentieri.  
Ma il segno c'era e io ero vivo.  
Avevo paura, tanta paura di raccontarlo ai miei genitori, loro sapevano che gli nascondevo qualcosa, ma come potevo dirgli che il loro unico figlio era stato morso da una delle creature più temute? e che era ancora vivo...  
Mi avrebbero preso per pazzo, o peggio, mi avrebbero abbandonato.  
Così decisi di tenere per me quel segreto.  
I giorni passavano tranquilli, più o meno, i miei si erano del tutto tranquillizzati e io non mi sentivo poi così tanto diverso. Certo, sentivo rumori che gli altri bambini non sentivano, ero il primo a sapere se la maestra aveva portato biscotti, poiché ne sentivo il profumo prima che entrasse in classe.  Ero diventato un pochino più bravo a giocare a rincorrersi, ma continuavo a preferire di gran lunga restare in classe e guardare i libri pieni d'immagini colorate.  
Poi però, le cose cominciarono a cambiare in peggio.  
Ricordo che mia madre fu chiamata dalla maestra per parlare del mio comportamento, il che la sorprese. Ero sempre stato un bambino bravo e silenzioso, ma in quegli ultimi giorni ero aggressivo, secondo le parole della maestra.  
Okay, lo ammetto, avevo graffiato la faccia a un bambino più grande, ma era a scopro difensivo; lui aveva preso il mio libro preferito e lo teneva in alto, facendo in modo che io non ci arrivassi, così preso da un moto di rabbia, l'ho graffiai.  
Mi scusai con lui, ma alla fine andò piangendo dalla maestra, che mi mise in castigo.  
Io a quei tempi ancora non mi accorgevo di quel piccolo cambiamento che stava avvenendo in me, ma più si avvicinava l'arrivo della luna piena più ero stanco e suscettibile, anzi aggressivo.  
Dopo "quell' episodio" mi resi conto che bastava un non nulla per farmi arrabbiare, ma non ci davo molto peso, in fondo ero solo un bambino e, come tale, il mio unico desiderio era giocare.  
Passavano i giorni e, piano piano, mi sentivo sempre più debole, stanco. Mi venne la febbre per alcuni giorni ma io e i miei genitori pensammo fosse per colpa della stagione. Almeno finché non arrivò la fatidica notte.  
I miei genitori erano al piano di sotto che parlavano mentre io mi rigiravo irrequieto tra le lenzuola con il corpo scosso da ondate di calore, nonostante la fredda notte avesse preso il posto del tiepido giorno, portando con sé quel candido faro notturno naturale che era la luna.  
Luna che, in quella notte, era piena.  
Avevo caldo e faceva male, un male molto simile a quello che provai quella notte nel bosco, ma più forte, aggressivo.  
Sentivo come se le mie ossa si stessero spezzando per poi ricomporsi, era una sensazione insopportabile che non accennava a scemare, anzi, quel dolore si faceva sempre più forte, non importava quante volte mi contorcessi nel letto.  
Le ultime cose che ricordo di quella prima volta furono i mie genitori che entravano correndo in camera mia spaventati. Mia madre mi chiama ma non riuscivo a parlarle dalle mie labbra uscivano solo lamenti e urla.  
Poi il loro sguardo diventò terrorizzato, sconvolto.  
No capivo perché non si avvicinavano ad aiutarmi,volevo che mi stessero vicino, che mi aiutassero a far passar quel dolore.  
Poi come in un sogno tutto si fece sfocato, sentivo le urla di mia madre, mio padre che chiudeva con un incantesimo la finestra, e di colpo mi senti legato.  
Sentivo il bisogno di mordere, di distruggere le cose, e senza che me ne rendessi conto, il mio corpo si muoveva da solo.  
Mio padre mi puntava contro la sua bacchetta, portandosi dietro mia madre, come se volesse proteggerla da me, per quanto io continuassi ad urlargli di aiutarmi, loro non mi sentivano.  
Chiusero la porta e rimasi da solo, al buio.  
Il mattino seguente mi svegliai ancora più stanco, la mia stanza era mezza distrutta, il mio pigiama a brandelli, le pareti piene di graffi e avevo un braccio sanguinante.  
Traballante mi avvicinai alla porta chiamando i miei, che corsero ad aprire.  
Non ricordavo bene cos'era successo.  
Mia madre mi strinse a sé piangendo, e in quel momento era come se stessi vivendo un deja vù, ma questa volta anche mio padre si unii a noi, piangendo.  
Dopo avermi medicato, chiesi hai miei cos'era successo e la loro risposta fu il silenzio assoluto, finché mio padre non mi raccontó l'accaduto.  
In quel momento ebbi paura, paura di me stesso, di ciò che avrei potuto fare, paura del mostro che ero diventato.  
Da quel giorno in poi la mia vita diventó un continuo spostarsi di paese in paese, lasciandoci alle spalle la nostra vita passata, ogni volta che iniziavano a circolare voci su di me.  
Il fatto che fossi un bambino dalla saluta cagionevole e che sparivo sempre una volta al mese non mi aiutava a fare amicizia, e neanche a fermare i sospetti delle persone.  
I miei genitori avevano paura di lasciarmi giocare con gli altri bambini, temevano che potessero scoprire cos'ero, cosi mi ritirarono da scuola. Studiavo a casa, da solo, non avevo amici, l'unica compagnia che avevo erano i libri.  
Piano piano il mio modo d'interagire cambio, la mia vita era cambiata di colpo, dal giorno alla notte. Per quanto avessi l' amore dei miei genitori, non avevo più amici, ero Solo.  
Il problema non era solo quello, ad ogni luna piena il lupo era più forte, poiché lui cresceva con me.  
Col passare degli anni solo tenermi chiuso in una stanza, con l'ausilio d'incantesimi silenziatori, non serviva più, i miei dovettero aumentare le difese, sia per loro che per me.  
All'età di 10 anni, il lupo riusciva ad abbattere le porte, distruggere le finestre e scappare, se non fosse stato per gli incantesimi di mio padre.  
I miei genitori, a causa della preoccupazione data dalla mia condizione, invecchiavano più velocemente, temevano che qualcuno avrebbe scoperto il nostro segreto e mi espellessero dalla comunità magica.  
Perché i lupi mannari non erano per niente ben visti, erano creature senz'anima e che bramavano solo lo spargimento di sangue e morte.  
Tutti i nostri sogni sul mio futuro vennero spazzati via, come le foglie d'autunno dal vento.  
Per quanto mio padre, in segreto, continuasse a fare ricerche su una possibile cura, essa non esisteva, e io mi stavo già arrendendo al fatto che avrei passato il resto della mia vita segregato in casa, senza riuscire a socializzare e andare in una scuola.  
Ma le cose presero una piega positiva, alle porte del mio undicesimo compleanno.  
Ricordo che ero concentrato a leggere uno dei vecchi libri di mio padre, su come controllare la magia, quando alla nostra porta comparve un signore, ma non ci feci molto caso, ero troppo occupato a leggere. Fu il continuo gesticolare di mia madre e il fatto che mio padre cercasse di chiudere la porta in faccia signore ad incuriosirmi, volevo vedere chi fosse, ma fui spedito da mia madre in camera mia.  
Dal piano di sopra li sentivo parlare, mio padre cercava in tutti i modi di non far entrare quel tizio, ma non servì a nulla. All'improvviso senti un ''Pofh''. Riconoscevo quel suono: qualcuno era appena comparso nel salotto di casa mia.  
Scesi al piano inferiore, sempre più curioso, disobbedendo a mia madre.  
Uno strano signore era seduto sulla poltrona che solitamente usava mio padre, e mi sorrideva in modo amichevole.  
Stava discutendo con i miei genitori sul fatto che, ormai, ero prossimo al mio undicesimo anno di vita, e Hogwarts mi attendeva.  
I miei genitori, su questo, erano perplessi. Avevo sempre studiato a casa per non destare troppi sospetti sulla mia condizione ma, stranamente, quel buffo signore riuscì a tranquillizzarli, dicendo loro che sapeva in che situazione vivevamo e che Hogwarts era un luogo sicuro.  
Il più sicuro dopo la Gringot.  
Ovviamente avverte i miei genitori che, per sicurezza, aveva già pensato a un più isolato, non molto distante dalla scuola, dove potevo trasformarmi e non causare danni a nessuno. Mi avvertì anche di non raccontare a nessuno della mia condizione, poiché le creature notturne come me non erano ben viste, soprattutto per colpa dei pregiudizi che aumentavano anno dopo anno.  
I mie genitori, alle rassicurazioni del preside di Hogwarts, si sentirono sollevati mentre io ero entusiasta.  
Sarei andato a scuola e non in una qualsiasi, bensì ad Hogwarts, la più grande ed importante scuola di magia. Avrei studiato nella stessa scuola di Merlino, mi sarei seduto tra i banchi in cui era cresciuto mio padre, e finalmente avrei avuto la possibilità di avere degli amici o, almeno, l'ho speravo.

  
I giorni passarono rapidi, mio padre per la prima volta era entusiasta quanto me per le vie di Hogsmeade.  
Comprammo libri nuovi, cioccolata, la divisa e la bacchetta.  
Finalmente avevo una bacchetta tutta mia.  
Il primo settembre arrivò più velocemente del solito ed ero nervoso, troppo nervoso. Non sapevo interagire con gli altri bambini, avevo il timore di non piacere a nessuno. In più avevo paura del fatto che, se il mio segreto fosse stato scoperto, avrei dovuto per forza abbandonare la scuola per finire in un casa brutta, rimanendo solo anche li.  
Vedevo i ragazzi della mia età mescolarsi con quelli più grandi e correre nella banchina della stazione. Ragazzi strapieni di valigie e gabbie, circondati da madri che piangevano emozionate e padri orgogliosi.  
Strinsi più forte la mano di mio padre. Avevo lo stomaco sotto sopra, non ero mai stato cosi agitato in vita mia, ma tutto svani quando lui mi sorrise, ricambiando la stretta e dicendomi che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Salì sul treno con le gambe che tremavano, passando silenzioso davanti agli scomparti pieni di ragazzi che parlavano, ridevano e scherzavano. Ero intimorito da tutte quelle persone, ma per qualche strano miracolo trovai uno scompartimento del tutto vuoto. Mi sedetti e presi l'unico libro che mi ero portato dietro, sperando di aver un viaggio tranquillo, silenzioso e solitario.  
Ma non fu così. Dopo pochi minuti entrò un ragazzo e, senza neanche chiedere il permesso, si sedette di fronte a me, iniziando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
''Sirius Black'' mi porse la mano rivolgendomi un sorriso allegro e spensierato.  
''R-Remus Lupin'' educatamente gliela strinsi, e fu in quel momento che sentì per la prima volta una strana sensazione invadermi.  
Restammo in silenzio per non so quanto, finché non entrò un tornado dai capelli impossibili, che corrispondeva al nome di James Potter, seguito subito dopo sa un ragazzino robusto, Peter Minus.  
James e Sirius, iniziarono a parlare di Quidditch, coinvolgendo anche Peter, mentre io restavo in silenzio nel mio angolino ad osservarli.  
Ero sbalordito da come le persone riuscissero a fare amicizia cosi rapidamente.  
Provarono a coinvolgermi, ma lo sport e io non andavamo molto d'accordo.  
Arrivati ad Hogwarts il sole era già calato, fummo divisi in tre diverse file e condotti alla Grande Sala, dove saremmo stati smistati e avremmo cenato con i nostri futuri compagni di casa per i prossimi 7 anni.  
Quando sentì la Vice Preside chiamare il mio nome, percepì un brivido percorrermi, il cuore che mi batteva rapido, le mani che sudavano, ma in qualche modo arrivai davanti a lei e al capello.  
Come se stesse analizzando la mia testa, iniziò a parlare d'intelligenza degna di un Ravenclaw, di astuzia e ingegno di un Slytherin, di un animo gentile di un Hufflepuff ma, soprattutto, di coraggio degno di un figlio della casa di Goddric, una dote che in pochi sanno capire veramente. Continuavo a sentirlo parlare tra sé e sé, esplorando ogni singolo frammento della mia vita fino a quel momento, poi silenzio.  
''GRYFFINDOR'' lo senti urlare e subito la tavolata rosso e oro si alzò per accogliermi nella propria casata.  
Ero felice, quando mi sedetti con loro non mi sentivo tanto fuori luogo, mi davano pacche sulle spalle e mi scompigliavano i capelli, dandomi il benvenuto.  
A fine serata ero di nuovo seduto con Sirius, James e Peter, anche loro smistati a Gryffindor e con grande gioia scoprì anche che erano i miei compagni di dormitorio.  
Quei tre ragazzi sarebbero stati miei compagni per i prossimi sette anni, non solo come persone che dividono la stanza e le lezioni, anche se a quel tempo ancora non lo sapevo, ma quei tre ragazzi, così diversi l'uno dall'altro, sarebbero stati i miei migliori amici, una parte fondamentale della mia vita.

  
Sono passati diversi anni dal mio primo giorno qui ad Hogwarts, siamo giunti al terzo anno e sono successe tante cose.  
Sirius, James e Peter hanno scoperto il mio segreto, ma a differenza da ciò che mi aspettavo, non sono scappati urlando 'mostro', anzi, hanno fatto una cosa per la quale non potrò mai smettere di ringraziarli.  
Sono diventati Animagus.  
Durante quelle notti in cui non sono in me, loro restano al mio fianco, non mi lasciano mai solo.  
Un po' come questa notte. Esattamente in questo momento, James e Peter stanno commentando quanto tendo a viziare Sirius, che è beatamente appoggiato con la testa sulle mie gambe.  
La luna non si è ancora alzata, però siamo entrati prima alla stamberga per poter parlare un po', prima che la bestia si risvegli.  
''Oi Moony, dillo anche tu a quel cervo cornuto che sono il più bello tra noi 3 animagus'' mi sorride. Ha esattamente lo steso sorriso di quando l'ho incontrato, solo più furbo, ma continua farmi stare bene come la prima volta.  
'' Mah.. se dico che è cosi, ti gonfi ancora di più e corriamo il rischio che il tuo ego scoppi'' a quelle parole ricevetti un leggero ceffone sul braccio, mentre sento le risate trattenute dagli altri due.  
Comincio a sentire i primi tremori... quell'ormai famigliare dolore iniziare ad invadermi.  
I ragazzi se ne accorgono e mi guardano preoccupati.  
E confortante sapere che anche dopo numerose trasformazioni in loro presenza, restino comunque preoccupati per me.  
Il primo è James, che si trasforma in un meraviglioso cervo dal mano marrone, poi Peter, che si trasforma in un adorabile topolino dalla pelliccia giallognola, e infine Sirius, che continua a guardarmi con quello sguardo dolce e allo stesso tempo preoccupato, dolorante, come se potesse anche lui sentire ciò che mi sta distruggendo internamente.  
Il dolore è troppo forte, sento il sudore scivolarmi lungo la schiena, le gambe non mi reggono.  
Ho ancora la mano unita a quella di Sirius quando cado a terra per colpa dei tremori.  
''Andrà tutto bene, al tuo risveglio saremo qui, come sempre. Ci siamo noi a controllarti.'' la sua voce si fa lievemente più lontana, secondo dopo secondo, percepisco a malapena la sua mano sul mio volto. '' Noi siamo qui per te. Non preoccuparti Moony. Andrà tutto bene.'' sono le ultime parole che sento prima che le mie orecchie inizino a percepire ogni minuscolo suono al di fuori della Stamberga.  
L' ultima cosa che vedo coi miei occhi umani sono i miei amici uno affianco all'altro.  
Sirius mi sorride un ultima volta, prima di trasformarsi in un cane dal pelo nero come la notte.  
Ciò che succede dopo è tutto molto confuso, ricordo solo il suono delle mie ossa che si sgretolano come biscotti, un dolore acuto ovunque, e leggeri passi di tre animali.  
Dopo di questo, il buio e la voglia di distruzione.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Caro lettore,  
> sono felice che tu sia arrivato alla fine di questa storia. Spero che il racconto ti sia piaciuto, o almeno che sia stata una buona lettura, in qualsiasi caso sei arrivato alla mia nota finale e quindi alla fine di questa breve storia. Grazie per aver affrontato questo primo piccolo viaggio insieme a me.  
> Sempre con affetto,  
> Greinski


End file.
